dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
K'nsi
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Member of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior) Khai (superior) Marcarita (superior) Jiren (comrade) Toppo (leader) Dyspo (captain) Vuon (comrade) Tupper (comrade) Zoiray (comrade) Cocotte (comrade) Kettol (comrade) Kahseral (general) }} is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Kunshi is a blue, ogre-like individual with a short stature. Like many of his comrades, he wears his Pride Trooper uniform and is well-built. Personality Being a Pride Trooper, it can be assumed Kunshi has the same sense of justice as his comrades. He is a very loyal team member who quickly comes to aid his teammates. In urgent situations, he willingly sacrifices himself to save his comrades. However, he does not appear to be as perceptive as his comrades, as he was the only one on his team who could not see through Hit's deception. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Kunshi was one of the many Pride Troopers chosen to represent Team Universe 11 in the Tournament of Power. He watched Kale rampage in her Uncontrollable Super Saiyan form alongside his teammates. Later on, he fired a Ki blast at Master Roshi, only for the latter to dodge it effortlessly, before he dodged one of Brianne de Chateau's Light of Love. When Dyspo was being overwhelmed by Hit, Kunshi was ordered by Toppo to jump in and help him. He used his energy threads to save his comrade as he was about to fall off the tournament edge. Not wanting Dyspo to be defeated, Kunshi prepared to help him fight Hit. Hit managed to hold his own against Dyspo's speed, but he was captured by Kunshi's threads and attacked by Dyspo. When Goku appeared in his Super Saiyan God to help out Hit, Dyspo speed-blitzed Goku and knocked him back, but before Hit can attack him right after, he was caught by Kunshi. To counter Hit's Time-Skip, Kunshi surrounded himself with his threads, saying that if Hit touches them, they'll explode, thus preventing Hit from getting close to him. Hit says he doesn't intend to get close, using his Flash Fist Crush to attack Kunshi from a distance. Afterwards, Goku and Hit switched opponents with each other and Kunshi ended up dealing with Goku as he turned Super Saiyan Blue and attacked Kunshi, ignoring his exploding threads, landing a clean blow. Kunshi later saved Dyspo from falling off once again with his threads. Kunshi told Dyspo to retreat as he prepared to take Hit with him and attacks, but Hit Time-Skipped behind him and knocked him off. With Kunshi knocked off, there were only 3 Pride Troopers remaining. Power It seems Kunshi's Ki Blasts are rather slow, as even Master Roshi was capable of dodging them. Kunshi had assisted Dyspo against Hit and Super Saiyan God Goku as his power was shown to be strong enough to hold Hit with his energy threads and he was able to take a punch from Super Saiyan Blue Goku, but he was soon easily defeated by Hit's Time-Skip. Kunshi's energy thread minefield was powerful enough that Hit opted to instead use Flash Fist Crush - for fear of being heavily damaged if he stepped into the minefield, Hit also believed the minefield would cause heavy damage to Super Saiyan God Goku. However Kunshi's energy thread minefield had no effect on Super Saiyan Blue Goku, who charged through it without taking any damage. Goku also demonstrated that rapid energy attacks such as Continuous Energy Bullet could safely break the threads. Techniques and Abilities *'Fighting Pose' - Kunshi's Justice pose. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'Energy Threads' - Kunshi have the ability to generate solid threads of energy. Voice actors *Japanese: 'Masakazu Morita' *English: TBA Battles *Kunshi, Toppo, Jiren, Dyspo, Tupper, Zoiray, Vuon, Cocotte, and Kahseral vs. Choki and his spawn (''Manga only) *Kunshi, Vuon, Kahseral, Tupper, Zoiray, and Kettol vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) (Manga only) *Kunshi vs. Master Roshi *Kunshi & Dyspo vs. Hit *Kunshi & Dyspo vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) and Hit Trivia *His name comes from sink (シンク shinku). Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Pride Troopers Category:Superheroes